


honey\moon

by tangerinesilly



Series: Werewolf AU [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Biting, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rimming, Werewolf Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinesilly/pseuds/tangerinesilly
Summary: If Steve decided to fuck his way to martyrdom, Billy is happy to comply.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Werewolf AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153340
Kudos: 24





	honey\moon

Dying wasn’t silent. There was a rhyme and a rhythm to it. 

Paws grinding desperate against the loose ground. Worms slithering sticky against each other. Wind whispering soft against the shelves of the fur trees. 

Night birds quietly chirping – occasional witnesses to things with an end. 

The faint hum of the road afar. A bright laugh somewhere from above. The last things these ears will hear. 

The body finally rejected the mind. Easy as a push pop. The last thing to do was to plunge into the darkness. 

_Quiet at last._

———————————————

Billy woke up half-buried in a hole. His eyes unseeing filled with crumbly mud and glued shut. The first few shaky breaths were sweet as cherry pie. His lungs expanded impossibly on the inhale, almost popping on the sides. He felt his breathing come out in puffs, curling white above him. Billy itched for a cigarette.

He heard footsteps next. Heavy breathing. _Buthump-thump_ of a heartbeat. 

And the smell. It showered off all the grime and gore and the earthy undertones. It smelled like home. 

A light was shoved right into his face. And then gone in a flash. 

“Billy? Billy!” A warm hand rubbed at his eyes, franticly chipping the mud off. He blinked, following the voice, the world around coming through as a grainy polaroid. 

“Wake up!” the hand lightly slapped him on the cheek, slipping on dirt. 

A static dark corner of his vision began to move and maybe talk. He couldn’t quite put words together or apart, so he closed his eyes again. And breathed. Fresh and light. 

“Good, that’s good. Just breathe,” hands traveled along Billy’s face. They hooked under his arms and pulled. In a moment he was propped against something warm. 

Someone shuffled behind him and pulled a jacket around his shoulders. Squeezed the puffer material down, so it would cling better to him. 

Billy sunk into the warmth, realizing he is freezing. 

“Whew. You scared me there. You didn’t show up today. So I figured… Yeah…” The hand returned, patting him on the head. “Sorry, I know you didn’t want me here.” 

Billy let the words float past him, intently watching the hand near his mouth. And whined. 

“God, your so stubborn. I just want to help you know?” And whined again. 

“Oh!” the hand graciously sacrificed the thumb to rest on his bottom lip. Billy pulled it into his mouth, sucking around it.

Instant relief. Feeling the grime of the mud, salt of the skin, leather from the car. 

_Steve_. 

Tiny specs of shivers started from the base of his spine and up to his neck. Not entirely from the cold. 

Billy opened his eyes, feeling as if he was on a calm down from the strongest dope. The picture becomes clearer, but at a cost. It was akin to a headache, except it was all over his body and felt like someone chewed, digested, and shit him out. For about three times. 

“Are you hungry?” Steve petted at his belly. “Let’s get back to the car. I’ve packed some sandwiches and coffee. That’ll warm you right up.” 

Steve quickly glanced from side to side, always keeping an eye on the dark line of trees behind them. He hates being that deep into the woods. 

“C’mon, up,” he nudged. 

_Was he hungry?_ His lip quivered, something dark extending to the forefront of his mind. The line was frail and the shadow abused it. 

Steve huffed near his ear, trying to pull him up again. His heart beat deliciously, right beside him. 

Billy’s hands burned; to contour and to bend. To push and to hear a scream. 

“You’re heavy.” Steve wined, pushing back at Billy, catching his breath. 

Billy grunted, digging his legs in. 

“Whenever you’re ready, I guess.” Steve gave up, sinking near him.

Billy turned to see him better. It felt like he hasn’t seen him in ages. Maybe in the past life. 

Steve with his neat square nails caked with blood, covered in dirt, flustered and shaky. His bright gaze with an endearing twitch under one eye, holding Billy. As if he turns away Billy would shatter. 

His body moved on its own, lifted by the sudden urge to exist. To be. 

He dug into Steve’s neck, franticly dropping kisses up to his ear. He wanted to howl. And to wag his tail. Because he was alive. And Steve was alive. And it was all so good. He laid a loud kiss right on Steve’s ear, probably stunning him. 

Steve squeezed at his sides, smiling “I’m here, I’m here.” 

Billy didn’t deserve this. A reason to come back.

He was still out of sorts. So he breathed in as deep as he could and sunk to the bottom of the feeling. Picked up by a gentle wave, letting him rest between whirlpools. He was safe. 

_Safe_. 

Slow strokes on his back lulled him back to sleep. To that calm darkness where everything was still. 

Safe? No, they _weren’t_. 

The problem was… they had company. He could feel it move around his head, peeking out from his hair. Sniffing for Steve.

It was the reason why he didn’t want Steve to show up. 

“Steve,” Billy whispered, scared of who might hear. 

“Mh?” 

“You need to leave.”

“Well, yeah. We should leave. That’s the whole reason I came out here. To help you get back,” Steve’s hands stopped patting Billy’s back, trying to nudge him up instead. 

The gnawing feeling grew claws. It scratched at the lining until Billy let _him_ look. 

Billy licked his lips, grime sticking to his tongue. His mouth filled with spit. If only Steve knew what he was thinking.

Sometimes the beast doesn’t close the door quite properly after himself. He is a peeping tom to be quite honest. And he is doing the snooping right now. Watching Steve as intently as Billy does.

Clanking his jaw at the curve of his neck and petal fold of his hands. Savory lips and nose. Gentle thump of his heart. 

_The beast wants. And Billy wants._

Suddenly he felt it. The _urge_. Not entirely his. Only part shadow’s. Their common ground. Somewhere where they twist together. 

_Steve was everything_ – they both agreed. 

_Have him right here_ , the beast whispered. _Where the earth is still moist with our blood. A sacrifice to seal the deal. We made it out. Celebration is due. And he will be the centerpiece._

The beast rattled at his prison, ready to go. He was starved on a diet of odd twigs and squirrels and finally came across something good.It won’t back off that easily.

Billy shrunk in on himself desperate to bite. Mortified of it. Commanding himself: _down, boy_. His gums itched for a juicy piece. 

Billy ground his teeth, trying to win time. But it only stirred him on. This is foreplay. 

He dug into his forearm, imagining it wasn’t his. 

His skin made a load crunchy-gooey noise as if he was slurping up jelly. 

“Oh, shit!” Steve yelped, hands trying to unhinge his jaw. 

Blood sweeter than oxygen filled his mouth. So he bit again. And again. Frothing red at the mouth. He dared to look up Steve, his head heavy with his own intense gaze. 

“Let go, man. C’mon!” Steve pleaded, shaking his limb out of his hold. Billy clamped his jaw even harder, almost reaching the bone. He couldn’t. He really, really couldn’t. 

He throbbed for Steve to plunge his fingers into the seams and pull them apart. See what he’s really made of. Maybe make friends with the monster living inside. Billy for sure couldn’t. But everyone likes Steve. Even the toothy kinds.

If only he could bite a bit deeper, he’ll show him. _Look, Steve, look._

“Bill. Let. Go!” Steve’s voice was loud and clear, pulling him back to the surface as if on by a leash. Billy finally released his skin, sagging back.

“Oh, Jesus! What the fuck was that!?” Steve’s eyes turned round, his twitch going crazy.

“Sorry,” Billy smiled back at him, bloody fangs on display. “Got too excited.” The violent wave passed, leaving him buzzing at the surface. Hard as fuck. 

Steve smacked him on his good arm. “Don’t do that. Don’t ever do that.” 

A pause settled. It ought to be dawn soon; it’s darker than dark and way too quiet. Even the night birds left them to their own devices. 

Billy sniffed. Under the thick smell of gore, fresh leaves, sleepy grass; Steve still ringed bright in the air. A little gold bell. Loud in Billy’s ear. 

Loud and clear for the beast, too. 

Steve squeezing over the bite, letting the blood well under his palm. The beast was thrilled to see him so covered. Marked. 

Steve’s other arm propped Billy closer, holding him still. But not close enough. Billy somehow felt lonely. 

“Fuck, Billy, get up,” Steve bucked up again, trying to move. “You loaf of meat. How are you ten thousand tons all of a sudden?” 

Billy shrugged off his jacket, which clung to him like a saran wrap — itchy and hot. He grasped Steve’s hands instead, pressing them closer into himself. 

“Steve,” Billy pleaded with his red mouth. “Kiss me.” 

“Bill.” Steve didn’t believe his ears. “You’re bleeding. From the hole, you fucking ripped out of yourself!”

“Please.”

Steve looked at him for a long moment, still a bit angry, still a bit out of wind, and leaned in. He gingerly pressed his lips against Billy’s. He was probably not a fan, blood and all. 

Billy wanted to smother all he shed over Steve. He clasped his dirty hands over his face and plunged right in. Steve gasped, burying his hands in Billy’s hair. Tugging just a little. Just the way he likes it. 

Billy chased Steve’s tongue, sucking on it sloppily. He tasted spearmint and cigarettes. Something bready and sweet. 

Hunger stewed in the beast’s belly. He was greedy for every bit of detail. Savoring it on the edge of the fang. 

Strings of heavy pink saliva connected their mouths when Steve finally remembered he needed to breathe. He pulled away, his lips worried and red. 

Billy fully turned, attacking his neck next, pressing his full weight against Steve. 

Steve let himself be pushed back, Billy settling on top of him. Billy buried his face into his neck, breathing long and deep against the fresh hickeys. 

_I came back for you_ , he wanted to say. 

“I’m not a good person,” Billy said. 

Billy lay heavy against Steve, probably making it hard for him to breathe. The beast loved it. Gloated over every little inhale he stole. 

“No, you’re a stubborn one.” Steve wheezed. 

Billy let himself rut into his hip, drooling all over his collar. 

_Push harder. Cave him in._

Cold sweat ran under his arms and over his neck. The beast burned him up from the inside. Turned up the heat to watch him squirm. Lose his mind. 

_You’re not doing this right. Let me._

It pushed him up, making Billy tower over Steve. 

Steve gulped loudly, letting his lungs decompress. 

“What? What do you need?” Steve’s words came out breathy. Almost if he was asking himself. 

Billy turned his head to the side, accessing what was lying under him. 

He leaned in slowly, opening his jaw, clanking his teeth loudly to chew on the air right before Steve’s face. 

“I want you. I want you so bad,” he growled. 

Steve shuddered, closing his eyes, his face almost in pain. Billy felt him hot and hard. 

They both froze. Guts turned tight. 

When Steve opened his eyes, they were so, so big. Bambi eyes. My mother died in the woods eyes. Help me eyes. Fuck me eyes.

It slashed Billy's stomach and let a bag of rocks tumble out. Made him so lightheaded he could disappear from a breeze.

 _Steve is everything_ the beast purred. 

It was Steve’s turn to study Billy. This kind of fire tickled him. He watched his own reflection in Billy’s eyes, curious. Who is he now? Who will he be?

“How bad?” Steve asked mesmerized. 

Billy seemed to freeze, still struggling. At a loss. Elated. Scared. So fucking hard. 

Steve pressed his hot cheek against Billy’s. “You can’t hurt me,” he whispered into his ear, tickling Billy with his hair, “I’m taller.”

They giggled, resting their heavy chests with heavier hearts against each other. 

“I can’t… without you. You’re too good. How are you so good?” Billy squeezed the words out of himself, flustered to the roots. It felt foreign to say. But so simple and obvious. Just right. 

“Because I love you,” Steve answered, brows knit together as if he was trying to assure Billy he was serious. 

If Steve decided to fuck his way to martyrdom, Billy is happy to comply. 

“I… too.” Billy let go, filling out properly, plunging into the feeling completely. 

Steve sneaked a hand down where they pressed into each other, harshly palming at his cock. He craved intensity. He wanted to drown in it. Be covered in it from tip to toe. Filled to the brim. And that Billy could provide.

“Lay back,” Billy whispered trying to figure out how far he is going to go. He pushed on Steve’s chest, guiding him down. 

Steve shivered leaning back, all of him on display. 

The beast purred and took Billy’s hands, letting them frame Steve’s neck, then chest, then hips. 

He felt Steve kick in his jeans. He mewled, pushing his dick against Billy’s ass. 

“Oh, now that’s just mean, Stevie,” the beast growled in victory, smelling game.

The shadow crawled over Steve’s body, hungry hands pinching and pulling. Biting his lips. Scraping against the marks on his neck. Squeezing his nipples purple. 

It knew no boundary. It showed its teeth. _Give him over, let me play._

Billy frantically pulled Steve’s clothes off, leaving a trail of grimy handprints as he went. They probably looked like two rain warms squiggling against each other, but neither cared. Billy only cared about getting as much Steve as possible: naked, dirty, and under him. 

Even in the dark Steve glowed. Skin white and dotted with tiny speckles, almost florescent, like he was made out of _her_. 

Billy was touching something holy. That only seemed to glow brighter from the dirt. 

Billy caught Steve’s cock in a loose fist. Stroked him slow and mean catching his moans with his mouth. His palm moving up and slipping in a twist at the head until Steve writhed under him. Until he begged for more. 

“Open.” 

Steve opened his mouth, panting. Billy reached in with his dirty hand capturing his tongue. Spitting on it, goopy saliva stretching from his lips. He let Steve swallow. 

Billy left his fingers to hang from Steve’s bottom lip, pushing them back and forth in a trance. 

“I wish I had two dicks to fuck you.” 

He pressed into Steve’s mouth “Here.” He let his other hand glide past Steve’s lower back, sneaking between his cheeks and rubbing at his entrance “And here.” 

Steve reached up, letting the fingers free and fitting his lips over Billy’s. Pressing their tongues together, drunk off of the flavor. 

The beast kissed him back, through the fence of Billy’s fangs. Steve nipped at his lips, winking. 

“Just fuck me already,” Steve threw over his shoulder, getting on his hands and knees, and pressed back into Billy. He guided Billy’s hand around him, rocking back and forth. Staying like that for a moment. Feeling out their rhythm. _Like a perfect slut._

“Oh, you’re really fun, huh? Want me to hurry up?” He slapped his ass, making it sting. Steve pressed into it. 

“Yes, sometime today,” Steve got slapped again. “Please.”

“I’m going to fuck you right into the ground,” _on my grave_. Billy finally let himself look down. He craved this moment. He was scared. 

Because when he finally saw, all he wanted was to bite down and never let up until Steve’s perfect ass was more marks than skin. He wanted to bury his whole face in there, fingers and dick. Possibly all at the same time. 

Billy leaned in to slurp on the beads of sweat that sat along Steve’s lower back. Little soft things that melted in his mouth. Appetizer. 

_Don’t play with your food, Billy._

Billy moved lower, letting drool bubble along his path. He dipped between the reddened cheeks, grabbing hard enough to leave handprints. 

Steve gasped keening under the touch, spreading his legs wider. Pushing his ass right into Billy’s face. Muzzling him with it. 

Billy closed his eyes, letting his tongue connect and taste. Focusing solely on how Steve’s hole quivered against his lips. He teased at it with the tip, going in small tight strokes, before plunging deeper, fully fucking him on his tongue. 

Steve scrambled to hold himself up, mud slippery under him. His hand gave up and he face-planted into the ground, letting Billy slip even deeper. Prod at him completely. 

He tried to get up, but Billy sped up, curling his tongue right into his sweet spot, milking him for what he’s worth. Steve let his face get covered in dirt, sliding on it, watching from the corner of his eye how Billy’s head bobbed behind him, hands spreading him. 

Billy looked up. Steve opened his mouth to maybe scream, from what he saw in his stare but only moaned. Again. And again. 

Because no one can really hear you out here.

Billy pulled out, watching the pucker open and close. He pressed the pad of his thumb to it, drawing meditative small circles. It was so warm and dirty. So wet it was dripping.

Steve winced pushing onto his finger but pulled away. “We can’t.” 

Billy grunted, seeing the state of his fingers more clearly. He couldn’t just go in with real blood and mud on his hands. That’s not a courtly thing to do. He’s trying to prove something here! 

Even if he tonged Steve open, he couldn’t finger him right. 

He buried his face between the two globes, sighing deeply. Sneaking a few licks as he went. “Yeah, we can’t.”

Steve lifted up slightly only to let his head drop between his shoulder blades. Defeated. 

Billy smiled to himself. He was a man with the plan. 

“You’ll let me fuck you, Bambi? This little tight space of yours?” He grabbed at Steve’s legs, nails digging into the sensitive skin. 

“Yeah,” Steve brought his legs closer together, hazy with want. Desperate to please. 

Billy slicked his thighs with his blood, pressing them together. The creamy smell of copper hung thick in the air. His hand glided smoothly from the little fat of the inner thigh almost down to the harsh ridge of the knee. 

Unable to resist Billy dipped lower, following the red smears with his tongue. He bit dangerously close to Steve’s groin, securing his mouth over a pliable soft piece of meat, and sucked. Steve hissed, his knees sinking into the ground. 

Steve’s dick hung heavy between his legs, small beads of precome dribbling onto the ground. Billy was ready to suck them straight out of the dirt, feeling greedy. 

Instead, he made use of saliva overflowing his mouth. He loudly spit into his hand and spread it over his cock. All of it adding to the mess under them.

Billy moved, each thrust followed by a bite. He lapped and sucked and bit again. He was fuller than he ever was before.

He was so close, his balls drawn in tight. And Steve wasn’t far off judging by the precome that drooled into his fist. 

The air blossomed with the only thing that mattered. The golden bells getting louder and louder.

He grabbed Steve’s hand, sucking his ring finger in, feeling it in his throat. He bit down, his teeth forming a jagged pattern around the falange. Holding down for a moment to make it last. 

_Take all I have_ , the shadow growled. _Give all you will_.

———————————————

Steve had to sit the rest of the way home naked from the waist down. Covered in mud, come and blood. Listening to Billy happily snore in the back. 

He cringed as his thighs rubbed together, chipping off whatever the hell ended up caked there. He rubbed at his ring finger, mindlessly following the jagged imprint. 

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, so he dared to sneak another glance at the snoring lump in the back. 

Felt the come on his ass too, it slowly congealing and gluing him to his seat. 

“This is going to be a very long ride.”


End file.
